


Time isn't the only one married

by CrystalDragonette



Series: Linked Universe [1]
Category: Linked Universe - Fandom, The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Can't believe that's a tag, F/M, Fluff, Four is smug, M/M, Not Beta Read, Sidon is ALSO a little shit, Twilight is Tired, Warriors is a proud brother, Wild (Linked Universe) is a Little Shit, and Legend gets robbed and betrayed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:22:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26443372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalDragonette/pseuds/CrystalDragonette
Summary: My attempt of the group finding out Wild is married and still, unsurprisingly, a little shit
Relationships: Bazz/Link (Legend of Zelda), Four & Hyrule & Legend & Sky & Time & Twilight & Warriors & Wild & Wind (Linked Universe), Link & Prince Sidon, Sky/Sun (Linked Universe)
Series: Linked Universe [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1922182
Comments: 16
Kudos: 268





	1. Chapter 1

Everyone had agreed that the Zora Domain in Wild's Hyrule was equally amazing and beautiful. The Zora were nice, most of them anyway, and the Prince had gone above and beyond to accommodate all nine of them.

But, despite being close friends with Wild, everyone took notice to how jittery and distracted Wild was as the Prince spoke to him, including Sidon himself. It was as if he was looking for something or someone.

As Twilight was about scold him, Sidon let out a fondly exasperated sigh.

"All right, all right. I understand, Link."

Legend and Hyrule glanced at each other confused as Four smirked, already knowing as he always did.

"Bazz! It's impolite to keep someone like Link waiting!" Sidon called out loudly, giving a mischievous smirk at Wild who glared back clearly embarrassed.

Four snickered as even Time, who was just as confused as the others let out an amused huff.

Not long after, Wild perked up as a Zora guard slipped into veiw.

"BAZZ!" And off he was, running to the Zora who picked him up and swung him around.

"My treasure!" Bazz cried as he hugged Wild close.

Time's eyebrows shot up as Wind gasped, eyes sparkling.

"Well what do you know..." Warriors whispered, smiling with a hand on his hip.

Wild grinned up at Bazz before leaning up in his arms and kissing him. "I missed you so much!" He whispered against his lips.

Sky smiled softly, happy for his friend, thinking back on his own love for Sun. 

Four smirked and held out his hand, Legend grumbling and handing over a few blue rupees.

"Did you two really bet on Wild's love life?" Twilight asked, still in shock as he watched his cub nuzzle his face into the Zora's.

"My question is, why would you bet with Four? You know you'll lose," Hyrule laughed as Legend sent him a betrayed glare.

"Everyone!"

They all turned to the couple.

"I'd like you to meet my husband, Bazz." 

Time held out his hand. "It's an honor to...Husband?!" 

"YOU'RE MARRIED?!" They exclaimed snapping around to a grinning Wild before the boy kisses Bazz's cheek and jumping over the railing, into the water below.

"WILD, GET YOUR ASS BACK HERE!" Twilight's voice could have been heard through the entire domain.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How Bazz and Wild proposed

"So we know how Time and Malon met, what about Wild and yourself, Bazz?" Sky questioned.

Bazz looked up from his spot on the floor, Wild firmly seated in his lap. "Well, Link helped train me when I was just a guppy."

Everyone winced at the thought of Wild's hundred year slumber.

"And when he showed back up, 100 years later, ready to help us with no memory, well… it was a shock you know?"

Wild nods against Bazz's arm, yawning. "Bazz and I started talking and he didn't try to get me to be like the old me. I really liked it."

Sky inwardly frowned before reaching over and running his fingers through Wild's hair. "You're perfect the way you are. Don't change for anyone."

Wild just smiled at Sky while Bazz looked at the chosen hero in awe and a new found respect. 

"So!" Warriors slammed his hands down. "How did you guys propose?"

Wild suddenly looked panicked. "We don't need to talk about it."

"Oh yes we do, cub. What did you DO?" Twilight questioned.

Bazz chuckled and nuzzled close, letting Wild whine and hide. "Well, the Zora's tradition is to swap special handcrafted gifts. The Princess gives armor only though."

"So what were the gifts?" Four asked.

"Well, I crafted a sword for him. It took a very long time, and much trial and error. I never thought I would marry."

Wild nuzzled into his neck, smiling. "It's the sword that hangs in my room."

Four suddenly looked interested and his eyes flashed purple. "You made that? I always wondered why it was so important but the blue and white marble pattern looks so amazing on the hilt. How'd you do it?" 

"Let's wait for that, I want to know what Wild gave in return," Legend piped up and Hyrule nodded, leaning against him.

Wild whined louder but was ignored as Bazz pulled off a necklace none of them had noticed. It was a carved Lotus flower, rough around the edges but still beautiful. While the petals were a creamy white, the leaves were black and in the center sat an opal.

Everyone moved forward to look at it.

"Wild, this is beautiful!" Hyrule exclaimed.

Time nodded, smiling. "It's lovely."

"What is this material, it doesn't look like wood or stone. How doesn't it break in combat?"

At this, Wild hid his face away while Bazz laughed fondly. "The white is Lynel horn and the black is Lynel hoof."

Everyone froze and slowly looked at them.

"Excuse me?" Legend asks.

"Link went Lynel hunting-" everyone looked alarmed, except Wind who was enthralled "-so he could have enough materials to work with."

Twilight stared at the back of Wild's head and knew Wild felt it. "So how many Lynel did he fight?"

"Five I believe." Bazz looks down at him fondly. "My wild trouble finder."

They couldn't help but to agree at the 'trouble finder.'

It was quiet before Wind piped in. 

"I want to go Lynel hunting!"

"NO!"

**Author's Note:**

> Any guesses on who caught Wild first?


End file.
